Punishment
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Ganju's blathering wakes his nephew and Kukaku isn't happy. Ichigo/Kukaku pairing. Dedicated to MetalChickCrisis2040.


Hey there, fellas. I've decided to grace you guys with another fanfic story. This is another dedication, but this one is dedicated to MetalCrisisChick2040 and her story "**_Sparks Will Fly_".**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their characters. Though in this story, Kukaku has her real arm back on, thanks to Orihime and I own Kaien.

* * *

Kukaku smoked her pipe in annoyance as Ganju began yapping to Ichigo, to whom she's been married to for three years, about how great he and his gang were.

Ganju: Best in the soul society. Am I right?

Ichigo: Yeah. A time-wasting one anyway.

Ganju glared at his brother-in-law and grabbed him by the chest.

Ganju: Are you saying my gang is stupid?

Ichigo slapped Ganju's arm off of him and got up.

Ichigo: No! I'm saying you talking for two straight hours like that are stupid!

Ganju angrily stamped his foot on the floor to intimidate Ichigo but the orange-headed man stood firm. But the stamping of Ganju's echoed through the Shiba room that the three were in and it awoke Kaien, Ichigo and Kukaku's toddler of a son. Hearing her son cry heavily angered Kukaku as she put down her pipe and got up.

Kukaku: You freakin' idiots! Now look what you did!

She scooped up the wailing Kaien from his playpen and held him close to her chest, rocking him and silencing the toddler.

Kukaku (cooing): Did your stupid uncle wake you up, sweetie?

Kaien adorably gurgled in response and his mother chuckled at him. No matter how ill-tempered Kukaku was, she was always so gentle and loving with Kaien. She turned her gaze to Ganju, who was now starting to tremble.

He knew waking up his nephew from a nap was never a good thing and turned around to leave.

Ganju: Uh...Uh, Gotta Go!

Kukaku: You're not goin' anywhere! You woke my baby and now you're gonna pay the price.

With that, Kukaku started marching toward her brother and her muscles strengthened, though not so much as Kaien was still in her arms. Ganju started sweating in fear and slowly backed away in terror.

Ganju: Ah, Come on, Sis! I don't wanna die!

Kukaku: Yeah? Well Too Bad!

Ichigo started to stand up and speak to his wife.

Ichigo: Come on, Kukaku. I admit I don't like Kaien being disturbed but that's no need to attack Ganju.

Kukaku snapped her head in Ichigo's direction and gave him an intense glare that intimidated him to be quiet and sit back down.

Ganju backed away more quickly with his sister practically charging now. As Kukaku was five feet from hitting Ganju, a tiny hand tugged on her hair and caught her attention.

Kukaku froze and looked at Kaien, who was tugging on her and spoke, which is something he'd really didn't do all much.

Kaien: Mommy?

Kukaku: What is it, my little warrior?

She said again beaming at her little boy.

Kaien: Unka Ganju gettin hert?

Kukaku: That's right. I don't like him bothering your naps.

Suddenly, Kaien held out both his hands in Ganju's direction and made grabbing motions at him, who blinked in confusion while Ichigo understood what his son was doing.

Ichigo: If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kaien wants his uncle.

Looking at Kaien's hands, she nodded in agreement with Ichigo.

Kukaku: All right, Kaien. Ganju, just because he wants you to hold him doesn't mean I'm not gonna crush you later. Got it?

Ganju: I...I got it. Yeah.

Kukaku held Kaien out to him and Ganju accepted the tot into his hands. Ganju's fearful face broke into a smile as his nephew's aqua green eyes studied him.

Ganju (thinking): Just like his name, he looks just like his uncle.

Kaien's hand felt Ganju's nose and the child let out a bubbly laugh, making him chortled and circle his finger over Kaien's face while he tried grabbing it.

Ganju: Hey Sis, looks your son will like me better than you do.

Kukaku rolled her eyes in annoyance and Ichigo placed his hand over his face.

Kukaku: Don't get the wrong idea! The only reason he's not doing anything that'll leave you in bruises is because I haven't taught him anything of the sort yet.

Ichigo: That's right. I get the thought when Kaien is older; he isn't going to be so harmless. Know why?

Ganju: Why?

Ichigo: Because I and Kukaku are going to teach everything we know, including fighting.

Ganju (freaked out): Re...Really?

Ichigo and Kukaku shot a playful smile at each other before looking back to Ganju and nodding yes. He imagined what a more older Kaien would be like if he had both his parents' personalities and fighting skills and it frightened him; because it spelled death in his case. But looking back at the current Kaien, he calmed down.

Ganju: You wouldn't hurt your old Unka Ganju, would you?

However, Kaien's hand turned into a small fist and went flying against Ganju's nose and left a small red bump. Every adult in the room dropped their jaws in awe and a second later, Kukaku and Ichigo broke into hysteric laughter at their son but Ganju growled and glared at his tiny nephew.

Ganju: YOU TINY BRAT! I'm going to tear you apart for that!

Kaien only started crying again before Kukaku snatched him from Ganju and handed him to his father. Then she grabbed her brother and tossed him against the wall. Ichigo covered Kaien's eyes and the toddler instead giggled as he thought his father was playing a hide-and-seek game with him; though he was only trying to protect Kaien's innocence by not having him see his mother thrash Ganju like a pinball.

Ichigo (thinking): When you're older son, maybe I won't have to cover up your eyes whenever your uncle does something stupid.

* * *

Well, here is another story with a baby in it. I'm just a dude who likes kids. My next fanfic will be a lemon about Naruto and Samui. Later and don't forget to review!


End file.
